


Vergil and Nero

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Vergil had a bad dream about Nero and due to that he needed to talk with his kid. In the meanwhile, he managed to clarify some things
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Vergil and Nero

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

Vergil woke up screaming inthe black of night due to a bad dream about his son.

Dante,that was next to him in the bed, was awakened by his brother's cry of fear.

" _Hey, Vergil. What's wrong?_ "

Vergil was in a cold sweat, terrified from that bad dream.  
It was then that Dante caressed the wet skin of his brother's back, trying to calm him down.

" _C'mon, Vergil. Tell me what you dreamt._ "

Vergil swallowed and when he was ready,he tell his dream to his brother.

" _It was about Nero. He was surrounded by the Angelos and I was totally paralyzed. The memories of my past as one of them,impeded me to safe him and he was killed. Dante,what the hell that means?_ "

But Dante didn't know what reply. After all, he could only imagine what his brother passed when he was a slave in Mundus' hands. But Dante tried to answer him anyway.

" _Vergil, I think it's just that you're too afraid of your past and you're afraid of return to be Nelo Angelo and of hurt your own flesh and blood. Even you've already did so. But,maybe,this time you're conscious that he's your son and you're afraid of hurt him._ "

Dante's words somehow was right and Vergil become aware of that.

" _Dante,in your opinion, could I some day become a father worthy of that name?_ "

Vergil asked this to his brother maybe because he thought that Dante could answer him.  
But Dante had never address that problem to himself. After all,if that day wasn't happened what it did, maybe Vergil would never have had a child.

" _Vergil, this's a question to which I can't answer.You should ask this to your own kid._ "

" _My son..._ "

To be honest, a part of him wanted to get back in touch with his son,but at the same time another part didn't want, because he knew his son would never forgive him.

But Dante gave an idea to his brother anyway.

" _Listen, tomorrow why don't you go to Fortuna? Just take your time to talk with your kid. And,to be honest, I think he wants to talk with ya. After all, you're his father._ "

Unexpectedly, Vergil listened to his brother and he considered that idea.

" _Yeah,maybe I will._ "

Dante was happy that Vergil listened to him and the same time he was surprised,it had never happened.

" _Oh,Vergil. It's definitely true that you had a bad dream. You listened to me._ "

But despite all, Dante was happy that his brother began to open with him.

" _Don't let it become a habit, it's just for this time little brother._ "

" _Ah! Now,I know who you are! C'mon, Vergil. Come back sleep. Tomorrow it will be a long day for ya._ "

But if Dante resumed to sleep like nothing happened,for his brother wasn't so easy and,for this reason,he lay awake that night.

The next day,in the end, Vergil decided to do what his brother suggested him. And so, without wasting time,he went to Nero's house in Fortuna.

It took a while to arrive but,finally, Vergil managed to come in front of the garage's door.

Even he didn't show it, Vergil was really tense. After all,he wasn't used to talk with his own son. But,at the end of the day,he had to do it also because he needed to clarify several things with his child.

And so, he plucked up courage and he went in. But when he did it, he saw there was no one in there.  
And, honestly, he was disappointed. He hoped to find Nero but,instead,there was no one.  
At that point he decided to come back home,but a female voice stopped him.

" _Who are you?_ "

Vergil looked up and he saw a beautiful woman staring at him and waiting for a reply.

" _I'm Nero's father, Vergil. I come here because I needed to talk with him but,considering he there isn't,I'll return some other time._ "

Vergil was about to went out when the woman stopped him. After all, the woman was surprised to hear that, because she didn't expect to meet his husband's father in that way.

" _Wait a second; Nero now is out because of a mission,but maybe he will be here within about an hour, why don't you wait for him upstairs? In the meanwhile,I can offer you a cup of tea._ "

To be honest, Vergil didn't want to accept the woman's request but there was something in her that pushed him to accept and so he followed the woman upstairs.

Once upstairs, Vergil saw some kids around the house and, obviously,he thought that they were Nero's kids.

" _But are these all Nero's kids?_ "

The woman smiled hearing that words.

" _No,these are all orphans. Me and Nero look after them because they haven't a family which could take care of them._ "

Vergil understood that the woman was,somehow, a part of Nero's life.  
Then he followed her in the kitchen where she offered him a cup of tea.

" _Thank you._ "

" _No problem._ "

To Vergil,the woman's smile resembles that of his mother. And,to be honest,that feature worried him a bit,because he didn't want Nero experienced what happened to him when he was a kid.  
But, despite all, Vergil was curious to know more about that woman.

" _Can I ask you a question?_ "

The woman sat next to him and gently she allowed Vergil to ask her whatever he wanted.

" _What connection there's between you and my son?_ "

The woman didn't expect such a question and she blushed for the embarrassment.

" _Well...We're husband and wife._ "

Vergil was speechless hearing that. He didn't expect that his kid was now a husband.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself as it should be. My name is Kyrie and, as I told before, I'm Nero's wife._ "

In that moment Vergil understood everything. And he became a little more confide in Kyrie.

" _You looks like my mother. She was sweet and gentle like you. I'm glad my son found someone like her._ "

Kyrie didn't expect such a comment and she blushed a little.

" _T-Thank you. I guess your mother is proud of you too._ "

But Vergil knew perfectly that was false. He made countless mistakes and he killed countless people due to his pursuit of power. If his mother was alive she wouldn't be proud of him but, after all, if she was alive, Vergil would never become what he is.

" _I don't think so. I've done things I'm not proud of and, for sure, if she was still alive, my mother would never forgive me._ "

Kyrie hearing that words tried to comfort Vergil. After all, she didn't know Vergil or what he has done, but Kyrie's personality didn't allow her to see people's bad part. And, in a way, that was a good thing.

" _You must know that a mother worthy of that name can always find something of being pround of in her childrens._ "

Vergil was totally floored. He had never met someone who had such unwavering confidence in people.

" _How do you do that? How can you trust people so much if you don't even know them? Do you have the slightest idea of what people are able to do if they are pushed to evil?_ "

Unfortunately,Kyrie knew perfectly how much evil could be the people.

" _I know perfectly. I lost my brother because of that kind of people. I don't do it on purpose,it's my nature. I can hate no one,even if that person kills my family. I know,I'm strange because of that,but there's nothing I can do. As I told you, it's my nature._ "

The more he talked to her, the more he couldn't understand her. In Vergil's opinion, such a kind person couldn't exist. But he had to surrender. Maybe Kyrie was the living proof that,after all, some people really worthy of that name existed.

" _I can't understand you. But,after all, I think is a good thing. Kyrie, do me this favour, stay just the way you are. Do it for Nero and for the humanity._ "

Kyrie didn't understand what Vergil meant with that phrase but there was no need to tell her that, because, even she wanted, she could never change.

" _Don't worry. I will._ "

Meanwhile,Nero and Nico were came back home.  
Kyrie and Vergil heard the garage's shutter go up.

" _Oh, they must have arrived._ "

And so, Vergil and Kyrie went in the garage. Once in there Kyrie ran to Nero and she hugged him.  
Seeing that scene made Vergil think about his past, when he happy ran to his mother every time he needed. And, obviously,that made him sad.

" _I miss you,mother..._ "

In the meanwhile, Kyrie pointed out,to Nero, that his father was waiting for him. And when Nero looked up,he saw Vergil.

" _Father..._ "

Vergil approached Nero without saying a word,but Nero understood that his father needed to talk with him.

" _Kyrie,with Nico, go upstairs. I've to talk with my father in private._ "

Nico and Kyrie didn't need other words to understand Nero had something to say that he didn't want someone else, except his father of course, had to listen.  
And so they left Nero and Vergil to their business.

" _Why are you here? Dante needs my help?_ "

" _This has nothing to do with Dante. This concern us._ "

Vergil's voice was so serious that Nero understood quickly that was no laughing matter.

" _What's the matter?_ "

" _Nero,it's time to tell you the story of mine._ "

Knowing it would be a long story,Nero said to Vergil to sit down on the sofa (present in the garage) and once they did,Vergil began to narrate his story.

" _When I was eight, I was deprived of everything due to Mundus,the demon emperor. Some of his demons attacked me and my family. At that time I was so weak that I couldn't protect neither my mother nor Dante and,in the moment, I realised if I wanted to protect someone and take my revenge, I needed more power,more and more..._ "

Hearing that part of the story reminded Nero what he happened to him when the demon power awaken in him the first time and what happened when he saved Dante and Vergil.

In the meanwhile Vergil resumed to talk.

" _...After several years I found a way to obtain what I wanted and it was: reactivated the Temen-ni-gru's tower. And for do that I needed to fight Dante to the death because our blood and our medallions were the key for enter in the Underworld. But I was totally defeated but I didn't accept it and, while the gate for the human world was closing, I stayed in the demon world for fight the demon who deprived me of everything,Mundus. But,I was defeat also that time and Mundus turned me into Nelo Angelo, a powerful demon.But what I suffered as a slave I didn't want to tell you..._ "

Vergil didn't want to remeber what happened to him and let alone the pain he suffered.  
But somehow Nero got it. And he began to realise everything about his father.

" _...However, I was defeat also in that form by Dante. And because of that,I managed to break free from Mundus' control. But my body was totally tore apart and I couldn't do anything. I waited. I waited the time my demonic power regenerated my body. They did it but not fully. I was still weak. To became more powerful I needed the Yamato. Then a day, I felt its power and that was the way I found you. The other part of the story, you know it perfectly._ "

Nero touched his right arm, reminding what happened that day.

" _Yeah..._ "

" _It's normal that now you wanna know why I tell you this,do ya?_ "

Indeed Nero wanted to know it but,in part, he supposed if his father became more confide in him, that means something bad had to happen to him.

" _Father, if you confided me all this it means something serious had to happen to you._ "

Nero pinpointed the heart of the matter. And Vergil was happy of that, because it means they didn't need too much words to get along.

" _You're right. Last night, I had a bad dream about you and, in that dream, I was totally paralyzed. And I didn't impede that you were killed..._ "

Nero was shocked,after all,anyone would've been hearing about own death. But Vergil had to ask an important question to his son.

" _Nero,now you must be sincere. After what I did,do you think I'm a father worthy of this name?_ "

That was a really good question. But Vergil needed an answer.

" _Vergil, I could never forgive you for what you've done to me..._ "

Vergil knew that and it made him sad a little. But Nero hadn't finished yet.

" _But, at the same time, if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't be who I am now. So if you wonder if you're a father worthy of this name, the answer is "no". But despite all, you are my own flesh and blood and, in part, I am happy to have known you. At the end of the day, I met my family, although I will never meet my mother._ "

In that moment Vergil reminded her,that beautiful woman who was able to make a person fall in love. A person who had forgotten how to do.

" _Nero, I don't know where she's now. But,you must know that she was a really kind person and I don't think she would abandon you for no a good reason. If she did it,it's because maybe she couldn't look after you or, at worst,she died._ "

In his head,when he was a kid,Nero had imagined that scenario countless times. He never knew what really happens to his mother, but now he didn't care that much.

" _To be honest,I don't care. It's been a long time since then, and I'm not a kid anymore. I know I can look like a monster if I say this, but now,I don't care. Now,I have my own family and if,some day, I will find out the truth about her, it'd be welcome. But,now my family is Kyrie. And, I'll do everything for protect her._ "

Vergil knew exactly Nero's feelings but he was worried that Nero could become like him. And Vergil could never bear it.

" _Nero, I respect this your feeling but don't let it wear you out. Don't let it make you like me. Protect your wife with all the strenght you can get, but don't become dominated by it, NEVER. You're my son,but you're not me. Remeber this, forever_."

Nero felt comforted by that words.

" _Thank you,father._ "

Vergil smiled as sign of approval. He had long understood that his son was no longer a child by now he had become a man.

" _Nero, it's time I'll get back home to Dante._ "

" _Already!?_ "

Nero wanted to spend more time with his father,since he was came back from Underworld, Nero'd never talked to him that much.  
Vergil didn't want to growing fond too much of his son because he was afraid to suffer his loss.  
But before Vergil went outside he turned to his son.

" _Nero,I'm proud of you._ "

That phrase means the world to Nero. He cried because, for the first time, his father was proud of him.

" _Dad,wait!_ "

Nero ran and hugged his father. Nero rubbed his face against Vergil's chest.

" _Please,dad. Don't leave me,again._ "

" _Nero..._ "

For Vergil, being called "dad" was strange but,in that moment,he didn't care. He hugged and caressed his son for comforting him. For the first time, Vergil acted like a father.

" _Shh,calm down. I don't leave you. If you need me, I'll shack up with you._ "

Nero looked surprised at his father,he didn't expect such words.

" _Would you really do that?_ "

" _Sure. But I have to get my things at Dante's office. Can you wait?_ "

Nero dried his eyes.

" _Yes,I will._ "

" _Good. See ya,then._ "

After that Vergil came back at Dante's office. Where,obviously, Dante asked him about his meeting with his son.

" _So,how'd it go?_ "

" _I'll move to Nero's house. I came back just to take my things._ "

Dante was totally surprised. He didn't expect it.

" _Wait,wait. You what?!_ "

" _Don't be so surprised. I did like you said, I talked to him. And we've decided that I'm going to live with him._ "

" _Okay, but you haven't thought about your little bro? Here, all alone..._ "

Dante acted like a kid just to have Vergil attentions. But,deep down,he was happy for his big bro.

" _And what's different than usual? You've been up to it and you're going to continue to be._ "

" _You're a demon!_ "

" _No shit, Shirley!_ "

" _C'mon, Vergil. Take me with you and I'm going to stop bothering you._ "

" _Would you really do that? And what are we going to do about your office?_ "

" _Oh,but I will find a solution. C'mon,let me go with you._ "

" _Cut it out,Dante! This's about me and my son. You have nothing to do with this._ "

" _Okay, I stop. But can I, at least, visit you?_ "

" _Sure. But,now, stay here and sleep. That's your forte._ "

Dante got offended a bit, but on the other hand ,he was asking for it.

" _Okay.Fine. See ya later,then._ "

And,without repling, Vergil moved to Nero's house.

" _Pardon my delay,Nero. But Dante didn't leave me alone._ "

" _Don't worry. In the meanwhile,me and Kyrie have set you up a room. It's next the kids' one, hope it will be a problem._ "

" _It won't be. And then,I think I could change, living here with you._ "

Vergil wanted to be sarcastic but Nero took him seriously.

" _I hope so. After all I won't regret to see you more happy._ "

Vergil didn't get offend,quite the opposite,he agreed with his son.

" _Yeah,me too._ "

After that Vergil started to live with his son's family and,indeed,he became more happy. All Vergil needed to be happy was a family.

THE END


End file.
